Ta Douleur est Mienne
by Licht-sama
Summary: Levy McGarden, jeune étudiante, est battue par son père. Son ami, Gajeel Redfox qui ressent des sentiments étranges à son égard commence à s'inquiéter de sa santé. Mais beaucoup de choses vont changer lorsque Rogue Cheney va arriver dans leurs classe et s'intéresser à Levy.


Levy se réveilla doucement, son réveil avait sonné. Elle l'éteignit vite, de peur qu'il réveille ses parents. Elle aurait voulu rester dans son lit toute la journée et dormir tranquillement, elle était épuisée. Mais, à contrecœur, elle se leva sans un bruit, s'habilla, et alla se laver les dents et se débarbouiller. Elle revint à se chambre prendre ses affaires de cours. Au moment de partir, elle se souvint à temps qu'il fallait qu'elle mette de la pommade sur ses bleus. Mais c'était trop tard. Alors elle prit un gilet à capuche bleu et partit en silence encore. Sur le chemin, sa jambe lui faisait mal mais elle se força à passer outre. Quand elle vit enfin l'entrée de Fairy Hills et sa meilleure amie, Lucy, elle courut vers elle ignorant sa jambe qui la lançait. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-Salut Levy ! Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, je suis trop contente, je me suis achetée hier un nouveau…

Mais la bleutée ne l'écoutait déjà plus, feignant de l'écouter, mais en réalité plongée dans ses pensées. Hier, ça avait été pire que tout. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution. Ou plutôt, la solution attendra, la cloche vient de sonner. Levy et Lucy se dirigèrent vers leur classe. La blonde alla s'asseoir près de Natsu vers le milieu, tandis que Levy alla se poster tout au fond près de son camarade Gajeel, espérant pouvoir rattraper un peu de sommeil. Gajeel était un adolescent, géant et robuste aux longs cheveux ébène ébouriffés et aux yeux rouges sang. Au départ, Levy s'était méfiée de lui mais maintenant elle l'acceptait et ils avaient quelques fois des discussions assez agréables. Le professeur Happy entra et annonça tout en dégustant un poisson qu'un nouvel élève était maintenant dans la classe. Il fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer, et Levy qui était restée de marbre jusque-là, s'intéressa à la situation. C'était un garçon. Il était de taille moyenne, pour Levy qui faisait à peine un mètre soixante. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, lui arrivant à la nuque et des yeux rouge sangs. Il paraissait peu amène, froid et distant. Le professeur lui dit quelque chose, mais la bleue ne l'entendit pas, trop occupée à détailler le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci répondit à l'affirmative à la question que professeur. Sa voix était rauque, et glacée. Il se dirigea vers le siège à côté d'elle, et aussitôt celle-ci replongea son nez dans ses affaires, rouge tomate. Il s'assit au bureau d'à côté en silence. Levy reprit ses esprits. Elle détourna le regard et durant toute l'heure, elle fixa le tableau. Adieu, son rattrapage de sommeil. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Levy soupira, lasse. Durant la courte pause, elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Juste pour quelques minutes.

-Mademoiselle McGarden, je vous prierai de vous réveiller et d'écouter mon cours.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, dérangée et se redressai en vitesse devant le professeur Charles. Celle-ci la jaugeait du regard. Puis, elle retourna à son bureau pour continuer le cours.

- Tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

Elle se tourna pour dévisager son voisin, surprise

-Bien sûr que si, mais je suis quand même épuisée.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qui t'épuise…

Face au sous-entendu, elle rougit comme une tomate et s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'inventer ! Ce n'est même pas vrai !

… Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait crié. Furieuse, le professeur les renvoya du cours. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?! Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? Gajeel s'éloigna, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle le suivit.

- Gajeel, où on va ?

Il se retourna, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-T'es pas obligée de me suivre.

-Peut-être, mais je m'ennuie.

Il haussa les épaules, se retourna et continua son chemin. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'en fait il allait dans la cour. Une fois arrivé, il s'affala sur un banc, et sans savoir pourquoi un fois de plus, elle le rejoignit. Elle se sentait bien avec Gajeel, le courant passait bien entre eux, et les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, mit un bras sur ses yeux et ne bougea plus. Au bout d'un moment, la cloche sonna et on entendit les élèves se ruer dans les couloirs, afin d'accéder à la cour pour la pause.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle partit. Elle adorait lire, c'était l'une de ses passions. Malheureusement elle n'en possédait que très peu, et avait de rares occasions de lire à la maison. Elle trouvait la bibliothèque parfaite, car le calme et le silence régnait et que les livres dominaient l'espace. Elle rêvait que quand elle serait adulte, elle aurait une bibliothèque rien qu'à elle, avec tous les livres qu'elle aimait. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle prit un livre de fantaisie, s'assit à une table, ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans la lecture.

Rogue était las. Tous ces gens qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui en espérant faire sa connaissance l'énervait. Alors, selon son avis, il se dirigea vers la pièce susceptible de calmer ces abeilles qui tournaient autour de lui comme s'il était du miel : La Bibliothèque. Personne ne parlait, on ne faisait aucun bruit, l'échappatoire parfaite. Il arriva bien vite et fut tout de suite soulagé par le calme de la pièce. Les perturbateurs furent chassés, et lui se promena tranquillement entre les rayons, feignant de regarder les livres. Il s'ennuyait, c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta sur un livre qui l'intriguait : _La Fée, Le Dragon et L'Ombre_. Il lit le résumé et jugea la livre assez particulier et intéressant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se plongea dans sa lecture, debout devant le rayon, immobile, absorbé par les mots qui semblaient danser sur les pages et qui l'entraînaient vers un autre monde, un monde où il est seul et tranquille. Un toussotement l'interrompit, légèrement énervé il se retourna et… Ne trouva personne. Puis il baissa les yeux, et il vit une touffe bleue lui demandant de s'écarter, un livre à la main. Il reconnaissait la jeune fille, il l'avait vu se faire virer du cours avec un autre garçon. Il s'écarta et elle reposa le livre. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'était en train de parcourir Rogue avant de s'exclamer :

-Je l'ai lu, celui-là ! Tu as bien fait de le prendre, je connais peu de livres aussi génial que celui-ci.

Il la trouva bien trop enthousiaste, c'est pourquoi il se replongea dans sa lecture ne lui adressant aucun mot. Elle ne parut pas vexé, et à la place, prit un autre livre avant d'aller s'installer plus loin et de le commencer. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après, Levy alla ranger l'ouvrage si passionnant qu'elle avait commencé, tandis que le nouveau allait emprunter le sien. Dans le couloir vers leur classe, Levy croisa Gajeel et ils firent route ensemble et silencieusement. L'après-midi passa très vite, et à la grande peur et au profond désespoir de Levy, la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit dans tout l'établissement, semblable à celle d'une cloche annonçant une exécution. Et dans le rôle du condamné à mort nous avons Levy. Gajeel proposa une énième fois à la bleue pour la raccompagner, ce qu'elle déclina une énième fois encore. C'était tous les jours comme ça après tout. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer, elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu anxieuse. Elle arriva finalement à son domicile, là aussi comme tous les jours elle se glissa silencieusement dans le hall, prit un fruit dans la cuisine, monta des escaliers et entra dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'ils furent tous terminés, elle descendit à la cuisine préparer le dîner du soir. Ça lui prit une demi-heure, puis elle repartit une nouvelle fois encore dans sa chambre, ressortit l'un de ses livres préférés et commença à le lire. Elle fut sortie de sa lecture par de lourds pas dans l'entrée, aussitôt elle dévala les escaliers sans aucun bruit, et lança :

« Bonjour Papa. »

Elle prit son manteau et alla l'accrocher sur le porte-manteau. Son père se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot, et c'est avec consternation et horreur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de mettre la table. Alors que son père s'y asseyait, tapant des doigts impatiemment sur le bois, et provoquant une montée de stress à l'intérieur de la bleue. Elle sortit en vitesse deux assiettes, des couverts, et deux verres. Ses jambes tremblaient. Au moment d'arriver à la table elle trébucha. Le moment paru passer au ralenti. Elle se vit elle-même tomber, la vaisselle voler en l'air et retomber avec fracas sur le sol, se brisant en millier de morceau. Les débris lui avaient coupé la peau, la tailladant légèrement sur ses bras et son visage. Elle se redressa bien trop vite, des larmes emplie de désespoir et de colère envers elle roulant sur ses joues, et elle chancela puis retomba une autre fois. Fébrilement, elle ramassa les débris, son père n'ayant pas bougé et étant resté étrangement calme. Quand tous les bouts de verres furent jetés, il se leva, s'approcha de Levy et la gifla violemment. Celle-ci retombât pour la troisième fois, et un coup au ventre lui fit cracher du sang. Alors, en se relevant péniblement, et en voyant trouble, elle courut dans les escaliers, des sanglots violents la secouant. Elle rata une marche et dévala l'escalier. Elle vit son père au-dessus d'elle, instinctivement elle se protégea de ses bras en fermant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ses yeux. Elle ne senti qu'un coup à la tête puis sombra dans le noir.

Elle se réveilla difficilement, étendue au milieu de sa chambre. Une douleur lui vrillait le crâne, et c'est avec beaucoup d'effort qu'elle se releva. Son ventre gargouilla, elle avait faim. La routine reprenait : Elle alla se doucher, s'habilla, mit des pansements, bandage et crème pour camoufler les bleus. Elle prit son sac et descendit. Là aussi elle ne prit qu'un fruit et encore une fois s'échappa de son enfer : Sa Maison. Elle marcha, tout en mangeant la pomme qu'elle avait prise. Elle arriva bien vite au lycée et salua ses amis. Une éternelle routine qui ne fait que se répéter, jour et nuit, mois par mois, an par an. Sans qu'aucun changement ne vienne. Des fois, Levy se disait qu'elle finira sûrement sa vie sous les coups de son père et les yeux endormis de sa mère passive. Les cours passèrent, et après avoir mangé à la cafétéria, elle fila à la bibliothèque, impatiente de continuer son livre.

Encore une matinée passée à être poursuivi, songea Rogue. Néanmoins, ils s'étaient un peu calmés. Depuis hier, il avait une envie terrible de terminer le livre qu'il avait commencé. C'était la première fois qu'un livre l'obsédait autant. Alors, à la pause de midi, après avoir fini en vitesse son repas, il avait filé à la bibliothèque. Cette fois, il allait s'asseoir, parce que rester debout pendant une heure…

C'est ainsi qu'il vit Levy, justement attablée à une table, près d'une fenêtre, un rayon de soleil posé sur elle, la poussière volant, et des éclats lumineux dans ses cheveux bleus ciels. Elle avait un sourire heureux en lisant. À ce moment, le cœur de Rogue qui n'avait été affolé que de rares fois par la peur, manqua un battement pour autre chose, mais il ignorait quoi.

Gajeel s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec la crevette ce matin, et il était aussi terriblement inquiet pour elle. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'il commençait à la regarder un peu plus longuement il voyait des choses qu'il n'apercevait chez les autres filles. Un matin, il l'avait vu boiter. Un autre, alors qu'elle était assise en classe à côté de lui, il avait porté son regard sur ses cuisses, et sur sa jupe légèrement remontée, il avait vu une tache bleu et mauve très sombre. Une autre journée, il lui avait donné une claque dans le dos pour la saluer et elle avait gémi, il n'était pas si fort que ça quand même ? Et à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait s'il pouvait la raccompagner, elle déclinai nerveusement. Elle paraissait avoir constamment mal quelque part. C'est ça qui l'inquiétait, et quand il pensait à ça, des milliers d'hypothèses lui envahissait la tête, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ce soir, il ferait le chemin avec elle, même si elle ne lui aura pas donné la permission. En attendant, il irait la chercher et il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle peut être… La Bibliothèque. Ce nom donnait des frissons dans le dos de Gajeel. Il détestait cet endroit c'était trop calme pour lui, trop surnaturel. En plus il s'y sentait enfermé. Oui, mais il y allait quand même parce qu'il y avait Levy. Arrivés il chercha des yeux sa touffe bleue avant de la trouver sous un rayon de soleil qui semblait l'embellir. Quelque chose se contracta dans son ventre puis il le vit, _lui_. Il était immobile, c'était le nouveau et il semblait bouche-bée devant la bleue. Une étrange colère s'empara de Gajeel, qui eut une pensée bien particulière : C'est MA Crevette. Alors, comme pour narguer le p'tit nouveau, il alla s'asseoir à sa table et lui lança un regard moqueur. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il la regardait depuis un peu trop longtemps et se détourna rapidement. Puis il reporta son regard sur Levy, qui souriait, plongée dans l'histoire de son livre.

Maintenant, Rogue comprenait. Elle avait un petit-ami, oui elle s'était fait virée avec lui le premier jour où il était arrivé. Le garçon n'est pas banal, ça c'est sûr. On pourrait même dire qu'il est trop différent d'elle. À ce qu'il avait pu observer, elle était bonne élève, lui était plutôt cancre. Bah, pourquoi il pensait à elle après tout ? Ce n'est qu'une fille. Oui, qu'une fille.

À la fin de la journée, l'énième question de Gajeel résonna aux oreilles de Levy, comme d'habitude. La bleue répondit au négatif, comme d'habitude.

-Pas grave. J'en ai quand même envie alors je vais quand même le faire.

Levy, qui était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac se figea, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son père était en congé aujourd'hui. Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle, il faut absolument que je lui sorte cette idée de la tête !

-Tu n'es pas obligé, et en plus j'habite sûrement à l'opposé de ton appartement, et puis à quoi ça servirait ?

Il la fixa longuement, d'un regard indéchiffrable puis lui répondit :

-Pour vérifier quelque chose.

Là, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors elle élabora un plan. Elle s'arrêterait à quelques pâtés de maison de la sienne, fera croire à Gajeel que l'une des maisons de la rue est la sienne, puis il partira et elle pourra revenir seule chez sa vraie maison. Ingénieux, non ? Alors ils parcoururent le chemin ensemble, et comme prévu, au tournant elle désigna une maison comme la sienne et se dirigea vers elle en saluant Gajeel. Lui resta planté dans la rue, la fixant toujours de ce regard étrange, puis finalement retourna sur ses pas, puis disparut à l'angle. Seule, Levy soupira de soulagement, elle fit le reste du trajet en silence, l'angoisse la prenant peu à peu.

Gajeel le savait. Il n'était peut-être pas intelligent, mais il n'était pas bête. Et Gajeel savait qu'elle mentait. Alors, il fit mine de repartir. Il attendit quelques instants, entendit un soupir, puis des pas. Silencieusement, il la suivit à distance.

Elle arriva à sa maison, entra lança un faible : Bonjour Papa ! Pris une pomme à la cuisine rapidement, et monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle lança un : Je vais ouvrir ! Dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Scandalisée et horrifiée, elle considéra Gajeel, les bras croisés qui la regardait calmement.

-Qui est-ce ? Résonna la voix de son père.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un marchand, je m'en occupe papa !

Sur ce, elle sortit dehors et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner et s'écrier :

-Tu m'as suivie !

-J'étais obligé.

-Ah ouais ?! Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que j'étais inquiet.

Cette réponse désarçonna quelque peu Levy qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant :

-Ce n'est pas suffisant et puis tu veux quoi ?!

-Levy, dit-il sérieusement en attrapant ses deux bras, si tu crois que je suis aveugle tu te trompes. Ne me dis pas que ces bleus et blessures…

-Je suis maladroite ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je n'y peux rien.

-On sait très bien tous les deux que tu mens, Levy.

-Non, siffla-t-elle rageusement des larmes aux yeux, tu te trompes.

Puis elle rentra et claqua la porte. Elle comprit tout de suite ses deux erreurs. Elle avait eu une chance inespérée de sortir de cet enfer, mais elle avait tout nié en bloc, paralysée par la peur. Ensuite, elle avait claqué la porte…

-Ça ne va pas de claquer la porte comme ça ?!

Elle reçut un coup dans le dos, s'excusa et repartit bien vite dans sa chambre. Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement, c'est-à-dire douloureusement.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il cessé de penser à elle depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée ? Pourquoi la revoyait-il toujours sous ce rayon de soleil ? Le jour où elle l'avait conseillé avec un magnifique sourire ? Les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir ne lui plaisait pas, et ça ne s'arrangea pas en la voyant ce matin-même dans la classe. Il semblait comme hypnotisé, mais il dut se ressaisir : Elle avait un petit-ami, et c'était stupide d'avoir ces sentiments. Il avait fini le livre, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour qu'il aille à la bibliothèque. Sauf elle. C'était sa seule raison. C'est pour ça qu'à la pause de midi encore une fois il alla à a bibliothèque pour prétendre lui demander des conseils sur des livres à lire. Elle se fit un plaisir de le conseiller, et il repartit ébloui par son sourire.

Levy était fière, on avait eu besoin d'elle pour des conseils ! Et pour une fois que ce n'était pas une leçon… Alors qu'elle allait se replonger dans sa lecture, elle entendit une chaise racler le sol et elle vit Gajeel s'installer en face d'elle. La regardant sévèrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'empruntes pas ce livre ?

Un silence lui répondit.

-Levy, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Gajeel qui employait ce ton-là ! Quelque chose dans sa phrase l'avait troublée, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était toujours le cas quand il disait des choses comme ça. Oui, elle savait très bien qu'elle en était amoureuse. Mais elle savait aussi ses sentiments non partagés. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, il ne sera jamais intéressé par elle. Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux, débordant d'amour, elle plongea dans l'histoire de son livre, pour échapper à la réalité. Échapper à Gajeel, échapper à un amour sans retour, échapper aux problèmes, échapper à la douleur.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et c'est ce jour-là que Gajeel avait décidé de passer à l'action. Rogue aussi. Ce matin elle était venue, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, une faible grimace qui cachait sa douleur. Depuis le soir où ils s'étaient disputés sur le seuil de sa maison, Levy l'ignorait et l'évitait. En cours, Gajeel avait vu qu'elle ne se servait pas de son bras gauche. Il commença à paniquer mais se ressaisit. Il devait garder la tête froide. Ce soir, Levy n'aura plus jamais mal.

Rogue lui, était de plus en plus obsédée par elle. Il se sentait terriblement stupide, mais il ne pouvait que l'aimer, et s'imaginer des scénarios impossibles. Il voulait s'assurer que le garçon était bien son petit-ami, puisque depuis quelques jours ils ne se parlaient plus. Il s'était renseigné à son sujet. Lui, c'était Gajeel Redfox, une vraie terreur qui fait même trembler les professeurs, c'est un ancien délinquant qui se serait mystérieusement adoucis quand il aurait commencé à parler avec elle. Elle, c'est Levy McGarden, elle est petite, et très intelligente. Elle adore les langues, et la lecture surtout. Elle a un parfum sucré d'été, et respire la joie de vivre. Elle est très polie et respectueuse. Elle est aussi très cultivée. Mais elle a surtout une beauté particulière, pour lui elle est magnifique. Elle était à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle.

-Tiens, bonjour Rogue ! Tu veux un autre conseil ?

« Non, pas exactement, pensa-t-il. »

-Je… Gajeel Redfox, c'est ton petit-ami n'est-ce pas ?

Elle devint toute rouge et balbutia :

-N… Non ! B... Bien sûr que non !

-Ah…

Elle le regarda curieusement. Rogue aimait tout chez elle, mais ce qu'il préférait était son regard. Ce regard qui l'hypnotisait depuis le début.

-Je… Je ressens des sentiments pour toi, Levy.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, cette déclaration soudaine la déconcertait. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et déclara tristement :

-Je suis désolée. J'aime une autre personne. Et puis tu devrais m'oublier, je ne pense pas que tu me verras encore très longtemps.

Une immense douleur le submergea et il resta figé et indécis. Elle se leva, et partit abandonnant le livre sur la table. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il eut un sourire amer. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Et puis, il avait fait ça pour vite oublier cette amourette. Inconsciemment, il regarda le titre du livre qu'elle lisait juste avant : _La princesse et le Dragon_. Ce titre correspondait exactement à Gajeel et Levy. Il ne se montra pas le restant de la journée. Il sécha.

Levy retournai chez elle. Un jour de plus elle avait évité Gajeel. Ça lui faisait tellement mal. Cette déclaration, puis les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Gajeel, et cette douleur au bras… Tout n'était que souffrance dans sa vie misérable. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à souffrir de la main de son père. Elle voulait vivre libre, sans sentiments, sans douleur, sans rien. Elle voulait mourir. Elle rentra et cette fois elle alla directement dans sa chambre, elle ne fit pas ses devoirs, au contraire elle s'endormit. Une porte qui claque la réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. On cria son nom avec colère, elle n'articula même pas un cil. Un bruit de vaisselle brisée, puis de lourds pas dans l'escalier. Là elle se releva, et alla ouvrir la porte en lançant un : Quoi ?

Elle obtint un poing. Elle bascula à terre en tenant son nez ensanglanté et en regardant son père avec une haine non dissimulée. Il lui hurla des insultes, et elle se laissa faire. Il détruisait son corps mais elle se laissa faire. Seul son regard de haine persistait. Mais elle reçut un coup à la tête qui lui fit lâcher un cri perçant, et ses yeux se remplirent de douleur. Parmi les sons flous et loin qu'elle percevait, elle crut entendre une porte défoncée. Non, ça devait être un rêve. Alors, le noir l'engloutit.

Gajeel passait dans sa rue, pour aller tirer les choses au clair, quand il entendit un cri perçant. Il venait de la maison de Levy. Alors, sans réfléchir il fonça, détruisit la porte fermée à clé, et monta à l'étage, là il vit le père de celle-ci prêt à lui assigner le coup de grâce, et Levy inconscient ou peut-être morte, au sol. Mu par une rage incontrôlable, il tira par le bras l'homme, le jeta à terre et se déchaîna dessus. Lorsqu'il jugea la situation de Levy plus importante, il laissa l'homme inconscient à terre et pris dans ses bras sa crevette. Ensuite, il l'emmena chez lui. Partout, sauf dans cet horrible enfer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Levy ne comprit pas où elle était. Elle sentait des bandages, de crèmes sur son corps, et une couette chaude la recouvrait. Une porte s'ouvrit, peu habitué au bruit, elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Quelque chose s'affaissa sur le matelas. Une main caressa son front et la voix de Gajeel dit :

-Tu n'auras plus jamais mal. Je te le promet.

Ça y est, son rêve s'était réalisé. Elle était au paradis, débarrassée de tout. Elle se sentait si heureuse, et si en plus Gajeel était là et lui parlait comme ça, c'était encore mieux ! Elle rouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans son regard de braise. Ses mains montèrent d'elle-même vers ses cheveux, pour les toucher et se prouver qu'il était réel. Étrangement il sourit. Il rapprocha son visage du sien puis il entoura son visage de ses mains avant de dire :

« Je t'aime, ma crevette. »

Puis, de l'embrasser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, sa vue était floue et elle tremblait, des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos et sa nuque. Elle était saisie de spasmes violents, et avait l'impression de mourir de froid. Son souffle était irrégulier et bruyant, elle se sentait suffoquer. Un linge froid et humide fut posé sur son front. On lui releva la tête, et on l'obligea à avaler quelque chose avec un verre d'eau, ce fut de nouveau le noir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit, sous une couette bien chaude. Elle avait mal à certains de ses membres, là où elle avait été frappée. Elle tourna le regard et observa la pièce, une odeur de sapin régnait, et les murs étaient en bois, sur sa droite une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Elle descendit son regard sur son corps et vit une énorme touffe noir posée sur elle, suivit 'un corps lourd. Elle sourit inconsciemment en reconnaissant Gajeel. Celui qui l'avait sauvée hier, celui qui l'avait tirée de cet enfer. Celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait d'ailleurs rêvé de lui, lui qui lui disait ces mots qu'elle aimerait tant entendre. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle était heureuse à cet instant.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle regarda, étonnée, Gajeel qui avait tourné la tête et la fixait de ses yeux. Sa tête était toujours posée sur son ventre, et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante, qu'elle bredouilla faiblement :

-Merci, Gajeel.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique, comme s'il voulait se détacher de cette situation sérieuse. Il était si soulagé qu'elle aille bien, il avait eu extrêmement peur quand il l'avait emmenée en panique chez lui et avait appelé Polyussca. Finalement, elle était vivante, et elle n'aura plus jamais mal.

-J'ai eu très peur que tu meures.

Elle le dévisagea, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Du bonheur, de la tendresse, du soulagement… Elle avait envie de tout lui dire, même si elle se ferait rejeter.

-Gajeel ?

-Mmh ?

-Je t'aime.

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds, avant de sourire et dire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi.

Il prit sa main, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.


End file.
